


Изнанка Стива Харрингтона

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Мини R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: возможная смерть персонажа





	Изнанка Стива Харрингтона

**Author's Note:**

> возможная смерть персонажа

Красная лампочка под потолком мигает — раз, другой. Его самодельная сигнализация. Она запитана от генератора, электричества в Хокинзе нет уже вторые сутки, сквозь помехи из телефонной трубки доносятся прерывистые обещания. Света нет, но вы держитесь. Людей в полицейском участке тоже давно нет, сержанта Маккензи уже месяц никто не видел, да и не искал особо. Сержант Ройс оставил записку и разрядил дробовик себе в рот.   
Когда тело нашли поутру, чернила намертво смешались с мозгами, так и не смогли разобрать ни слова. Умер Томми в точности как жил: нечленораздельно.  
Стол завален бумагами: рапортами о мелких происшествиях — мертвом скоте, выжженной земле, дожде из дохлых птиц, чёрной слизи в умывальниках, черных тварях в кустах, людях с чёрными глазами, ведущих себя из рук вон плохо. Сегодня он твой любимый муж, завтра он ужинает твоим сердцем. А потом откусывает себе пальцы, похоже, просто из интереса. Бумаги изрядно запылились, их никто не разбирал с тех самых пор, как лабораторию эвакуировали и установили блокпосты на всех выездах из города. До того времени ещё казалось, что все это рассосётся. В Хокинзе и раньше бывали плохие времена, но всегда находилось кому навести порядок.  
Через полгода странным сном казалась уже прежняя жизнь, в которой были кинотеатры с обжимающимися парочками на задних сидениях, пикники на выходных и благотворительные балы по одному в сезон, а самым страшным преступлением казалось превышение скорости в нетрезвом состоянии.  
Шериф цепляет налобный фонарь и проверяет пистолет. Полгода назад все думали, что блокпосты здесь для того, чтобы справиться с угрозой. С тем, что лезет из-за грани, изнанки,  _с той стороны_. Липкими тварями с головами, похожими на гигантскую мухоловку, лепестки которой усыпаны бритвенно-острыми зубами. Хищной слизью, проникающей в людей и захватывающей их сознание. Превращающей в подобие зомби, которые с каждым новым разом становятся все умнее и умнее. В кабинете ощутимо холодает, с потолка осыпаются серые светящиеся хлопья. Когда они поняли, что блокпосты стоят здесь, чтобы никого не выпускать? Он уже не помнит точно. Им по-прежнему завозят еду, бензин, медикаменты и патроны, напоминание о какой-то другой Америке, в которой все это ещё производят. Прижавшись спиной к стене, шериф прислушивается. Твари обычно появляются из стены, что рядом с уборной, так и в этот раз: звук когтистых лап по коридору ни с чем давно не спутать. Где-то в другой Америке об этом снимают фильмы. Фонарь трещит и гаснет, шериф наводит пистолет на открытую дверь. Нащупывает ручку на столе, бросает на пол. Разряжает в тварь обойму, выстрел за выстрелом. Это не убивает ее, но ненадолго парализует. Вытащив тушу на улицу, шериф заливает ее бензином и поджигает. Они ненавидят тепло и чувствуют друг друга. Всем тварям Хокинза и окрестных двадцати миль только что стало невыносимо жарко. Небо над головой бездонно-серое, похожее на слизистую огромного желудка, в котором все они медленно перевариваются, солнце и луна остались в другой Америке. Как и дождь с ветром. Как и плавание. Как и все его друзья. Они отключились вместе с интернетом и мобильной связью. Работают только старые, проверенные методы. Пули, проводные телефоны, иногда телевизор. Огонь. Дружины самообороны. Самосуды.   
Вторая тварь выскакивает из-за пристройки рядом с полицейским участком, шериф отмахивается от неё самодельным факелом. Мэйн-роуд пуста, помощи ему ждать не от кого. Издалека слышится шум приближающегося автомобиля. Факел гаснет. В свете фонаря видна и третья тварь, заходящая со стороны бывшего магазина. И четвёртая следом за ней. Шериф бросает факел и бежит навстречу шуму мотора, но твари намного быстрее людей и скоро сбивают с ног. Разрывают на нем куртку, рубашку, кожу. Фары слепят, он видит высокие армейские ботинки. Последнее, что он видит.  
— Харрингтон!  
Он открывает глаза, ещё наполовину шериф, наполовину съеденный. Щурится от яркого света, мотает головой. На плечах тяжёлые руки. Встряхивают, похлопывают. Стив выжимает из себя сквозь зубы: всевпорядке. Все ребята в порядке. Даже Томми, ебучий придурок, в порядке. Наверное. Он давно ничего не слышал о Томми. Ему тридцать два, он не шериф, не на Изнанке, не сходит с ума.  
Он говорит:  
— Ничего.  
Он говорит:  
— Накрыло просто.  
Он ненавидит себя за то, что оправдывается.  
— Перебрал вчера.  
В комнате, где они видятся, нет другой мебели, кроме широкой белой кровати, двух белых кресел, между которыми — низкий белый столик, белого трюмо в углу со стаканами, бокалами, графинами. Густого белого ковра. Белых стен. Белого слепящего света. На Билли Харгроуве белая рубашка, выпущенная из белых брюк. Его коротко стриженные светлые волосы непозволительно желты, его голубые глаза напоминают о цвете неба здорового человека.   
— Давай мы достанем тебя оттуда, — говорит Билли.  
Он каждый раз это говорит.  
Его бывший школьный нетоварищ. Не враг, а так — заноза, бельмо на глазу, слишком непохожий на остальных, раздражающе самоуверенный. На год младший, но слишком взрослый. Пьющий как бык, прущий напролом куда там быку. Агент Харгроув, поправляет себя Стив. Специальный агент, или как их там называют в военной разведке.  
Никогда не следует забывать об этом.  
— Реакция на огонь ухудшилась. Время компенсации сократилось вдвое. Людей меньше, контакта не было. Это то, что ты хотел услышать. Все, выпускай меня.  
Харгроув склоняет голову к плечу.  
— Ты умер.  
— Я не первый раз умираю.  
— Ты в третий раз за неделю умираешь.   
— Я достаю вам, чего вы хотите.  
— Я хочу тебя.  
Это лишнее. Ходящие желваки, жаркий взгляд в глаза, от которого привычно закручивается все внутри, загорается, как облитое бензином. Это такое личное, откровенное. Как будто они не познакомились в глубинке Индианы, где за такое могли бы и прибить, как будто они не находятся за тысячи миль друг от друга, как будто они могут выйти сейчас вместе, забраться в «камаро» и ехать куда глаза глядят, как будто никакого чрезвычайного положения, никаких симуляционных комнат, никакого вторичного заражения Изнанкой не существует.  
Когда Стив ведётся на это, они трахаются. В кровати, у стены, на полу. От этого ещё паскуднее просыпаться потом в тесном одноэтажном доме. Сером, как серое небо Хокинза, пустом, как его улицы, бессмысленном, как вся жизнь.   
— Я приеду.  
— Я перестану ходить на Изнанку, если ты приедешь, — говорит ему Стив, глядя в пол. — Так мы договорились.  
Никто, кроме него, этого не умеет. Засыпать в мире, где все ещё бесперебойно работает электричество, и просыпаться в месте, где все пошло не так.  
И наебениваться в говно где-то между всем этим, разливая виски в два стакана, открывая сразу две бутылки пива.  
Билли прав, он слишком часто умирает в последнее время. Он становится бесполезен, имеет в виду Билли. Или съезжает с катушек. Или что там ещё выдумали их секретные аналитики.  
— Ты упрямый мудак.  
— Мы договорились, — повторяет Стив. Как самый настоящий упрямый мудак. Он ходит на Изнанку полгода. Он знает ее, как дом, из которого выбирается только за едой и выпивкой последнее время. Каждый угол, каждый скрип половицы, каждую щель, откуда задувает ветер, каждую чашку с засохшими остатками растворимого кофе на дне. В Хокинзе все по-старому. Родители завели собаку. У Нэнси растёт прекрасная дочка. Дастин недавно приезжал, в перерыве между лекциями. Раз в неделю Стив бреется, принимает душ, натягивает на себя что-то свежее и отправляется к родителям. По легенде Стив играет на акциях. Это сложная для отца профессия, предполагающая биржу и костюм, но Стив уверяет его: хватает и просто компьютера. Двадцать первый век на дворе. Им наполовину гордятся, наполовину не пойми что. Пора жениться, говорит мама, каждый раз по-разному, с каждым разом настойчивее. Она знает, уверен Стив. Ещё с тех пор, как в детстве они с Билли Харгроувом дрались, а потом его объявили мертвым и никто не понимал, отчего Стива это так парит.   
Она пыталась даже поговорить с ним тогда.  
О том, что ничьей вины нет в том, что Билли застрелил собственный отец и никто этому не помешал. О том, что это трагедия, но не крест на плечах Стива. О том, что обижавшие друг друга люди часто помнят лучше, чем просто дружившие, но Билли уже несколько месяцев как нет, может хватит так часто ходить к нему на могилу? Стив никому не рассказывал про могилу, он до сих пор не знает, как мать догадалась.  
В Хокинзе все по-старому. В белой комнате все по-старому. Билли живее всех живых, и обижать он не разучился.  
— Ты просто трусишь, Харрингтон. Тебе слабо оттуда выйти. Ты выдумываешь триста отмазок, почему в лабораторию не пробраться. То она сгорела, то опечатана, то тебя там жрут на входе.   
— Пошёл на хер, — тихо говорит Стив.  
Они стоят друг напротив друга, сжимая кулаки. Совсем как в детстве.  
— Да ты знаешь, блядь, не хуже меня, что когда ты достанешь им бумаги, когда они поймут, что пошло не так — ты больше не будешь им нужен в этом засратом Хокинзе! И что тогда, Харрингтон? Придётся решать за себя как взрослому?  
— Пошёл на хер! — орет Стив.  
И схватив Харгроува за ворот рубашки, бьет кулаком поддых. Не успевает увернуться от удара по голени. Чувствует острую боль в ребре. Как в детстве: он на полу, Харгроув на нем верхом, соленый запах крови мешается с едким запахом сигаретного дыма, которым пропахли волосы Билли, одежда Билли, кулаки Билли, ни для кого не секрет, что у Билли дикий стояк.  
— Тебя нет, — шепчет Стив. — Тебя, Белой Комнаты, Изнанки.  
Голова адски тяжелая, перед глазами мутная пелена. Попытка присмотреться к плотно зашторенному окну отдаёт глухой болью в висках. Он засовывает руку в расстегнутые джинсы и жестко, быстро дрочит, все ещё наполовину пьяный со вчерашней затянувшейся ночи. Потом, обтерев руку смятой салфеткой, валяющейся на пустой коробке из-под пиццы, поднимается и начинает наводить порядок. Выносить пустые бутылки. Выбрасывать объедки. Протирать пыльную клавиатуру. Мыть голову. Бриться. Снова стоять под душем. Смывать с себя взгляд Билли, руки Билли, зубы Билли на шее, язык Билли, ебущий в самую глотку, член Билли между ног, влажный, прохладный, охренительно твёрдый, делающий ему тесно и так полно, что разрывающий на чёртовы куски, горячий шёпот Билли: хватит, я приеду.   
— Ты не приедешь, — шепчет Стив.  
Ещё пару дней он будет делать вид, что живет в Хокинзе, пока не почувствует, что снова начинает видеть. Серые хлопья, летящие с потолка. Потускневшие, исстарившиеся стены с виду новых домов. Изнанка проступит из-под Хокинза незаметно, отряхнув плохо приставшую штукатурку. Красная лампочка под потолком снова мигнёт — раз, другой.


End file.
